Seeking Crystal - Xav's POV
by dropsofjupiter1999
Summary: As the Benedict family gather in Venice, they find themselves under attack from an old enemy. Will Xav and Crystal be able to overcome their differences to save their loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

The night my life changed began with a crashing headache – the result of a long day at the hospital. The patient in question had been a baby, just eight months old, and this was one of the few times in my job where I refused to let nature take its course.

I will never forget the look on his mother's face as she begged me to do whatever it took to save him, even though I was just a trainee doctor. I t was as if she was actually aware of my abilities. It was partly what persuaded me to save him.

I decided to become a doctor because I wanted to help people, not because of my savant gift, and I swore to myself when I was offered work experience at one of Denver's hospitals that I would not play God. But as I saw that baby boy, whose life was being taken away before it had even really started, I knew I could not just sit around helplessly and do nothing.

And so I sat by his crib, holding his tiny hand in mine and working on him for almost an hour, focusing all my energy on this baby. He would not die on my watch. The other doctors were amazed. A 'miracle' baby.

Just as I was about to leave, I met Jacob's mother again. "I don't know how I can ever thank you," she said. That was when I realised: she knew what I did. She had to be a savant. Perhaps I cheated. Perhaps I did play God, but I felt good. That little boy had a soulfinder somewhere, and if I had allowed him to die today, she would have never got to meet her other half. I knew, after years of waiting to meet my own, that nothing could hurt more.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the shrill ringing of my phone. I groaned, taking one hand off the steering wheel to clutch my head. "Trace?" I answered.

"Hey, Xav. Sorry to call you after work, but I need a favour. It's important." I sighed. Of course. At least I could tolerate Trace. My youngest brothers, Yves and Zed, were nauseatingly in love with their soulfinders, one of the reasons I was staying at Will and Uriel's apartment in Denver while I had a job at the hospital, and not at home.

On the other side of the line, my oldest brother transformed from being Trace to Officer Benedict, the super tough cop. "Hey! Are you driving?" He must have heard my engine running in the background. I grinned at my brother's responsible side, so different from the bad boy he used to be. "Xav, you should not be on the phone while you're driving."

"All right, all right," I laughed, "I'm hanging up now. I'll be there in ten." I ended the call, putting the address he'd given me into my Satnav and pulling onto the Interstate 25.

Trace was, for some reason, at a hotel in the centre of the city, not too far from the hospital. He'd obviously already spoken to the porter, who I vaguely recognized, as I was promptly ushered into an elevator and directed to the tenth floor.

The hotel suite was modern, with black and white furnishings that reminded me of the apartment we rented in London. Trace led me through to a bedroom where I noticed two girls. One was gazing at my brother and the other, who was lying on one of the beds, seemed to be trying to figure me out, staring intently.

"This is my little brother, Xavier, or Xav," Trace broke the silence to introduce me to the older girl, who reminded me of a Cleopatra with her striking features. "Xav, I've got some amazing news: meet my soulfinder."

Weirdly, I did not feel the pang of jealousy that usually consumed me around my younger brothers and their soulfinders. Trace was my oldest brother, who had to watch the two youngest find their other halves before him, and, though he rarely showed it, I knew it was the hardest for him. If anyone deserved their soulfinder, it was definitely Trace.

I knew that using my gift tonight would result in an even worse headache than I already had but I checked Diamond over and turned my attention to her sister.

"Crystal. Noticed her name on the list. My age, isn't she? How're you feeling darlin'? I asked, smiling as Trace rolled his eyes, the reaction all my brothers had when I turned on my charm.

"I'm OK." She got up and I made possibly the most stupid comment ever about her height, which was clearly a sore subject. She tightened her robe and made for the bathroom. "I'd prefer not to be examined, if you don't mind."

"You're one prickly lady patient," I said, reaching out with my gift to see if she was feeling any pain. I received a wave of nausea and a pounding in my head, the latter having nothing to do with Crystal.

"Crystal doesn't do telepathy," Diamond informed me, offering an explanation for my failed attempt to get through her concrete walls.

"She's not a savant?"

"Not much of one," Crystal muttered under her breath, and I sensed this was another of her insecurities.

"She has a gift but it gets in the way of telepathy. Can you check her over without it?"

"I don't want him anywhere near me." Crystal barged past me and slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Well, using my special spidey sense, I'd say she just got sick." I joked.

"I'm sorry about Crystal. It's just been-"

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, interrupting Diamond's apology. "I was working in the maternity ward at the hospital today – had my fair share of angry women." I winked.

"Xav wants to be a doctor," Trace told Diamond, just as my phone began to ring shrilly.

I winced at the sound of it. "Long day," I explained, indicating my head, as Trace raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Uri."

"Xav, where are you?" Second brother asked.

"I had to do something for Trace, but I'm leaving now," I explained, "which reminds me. Trace has some amazing news: he's found his soulfinder."

"Really? That's great." Uriel would have fooled me , but I was no stranger to the feeling of not knowing where your soulfinder is. Watching your brothers find that before you is always tough, no matter how happy you are for them, and Uriel had been finding things almost as hard as Trace.

"Yeah, really. I'll see you later, Uri." I hung up the phone and grimaced.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?" Trace asked, looking concerned.

"You know what it's like better than anyone, Trace. He's happy for you though, man. He'll come around." I reached in my pocket and found a pack of aspirin, swallowing two tablets dry. "Bad headache," I explained to a confused-looking Trace. "Sometimes saving lives can take its toll."


	2. Chapter 2

Trace must have phoned my mother the night before as she was banging on the front door at seven the next morning. Will had called after a party last night to say he wasn't coming home (he was probably shacking up with some girl he met and relying on me to cover for him), and Uriel was nursing a hangover – the result of the news that another one of our brothers had found their soulfinder – so it was left to me to entertain our parents.

I groaned at the sound of the door, rolling off of the couch, my makeshift bed while I was staying here, and pulling on yesterday's shirt which had been lying on the floor.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." I opened the door to see my parents standing there, Mom holding a bunch of flowers which were presumably for Trace and Diamond. Wondering why they were here, I showed them into the sitting room, picking up my laundry as I went. With Mom being a total ball of excitement, and Dad the lovesick, submissive husband who would do anything to please her, they must have left Wrickenridge at six to arrive in Denver at this time. And they must have come here to disturb me instead, worried about waking Trace up early. How considerate of them.

"Where's Uri?" Mom asked me, once they were sitting at the kitchen table with coffee.

"Still asleep. He was up late last night, not feeling good, so I wouldn't wake him if I were you." I lied.

"Oh, my poor baby!" I rolled my eyes at my mother, who still saw us as kids, despite the fact that Uriel was a grown man. "And Will? Where is he?" She asked.

"Staying at a friend's house," I lied again, not really having any idea where Will was. They owed me big time.

"So," Dad changed the subject, "Trace told us you've already met Diamond?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to check her over after what happened last night. She's lovely."

"And he also mentioned she has a sister your age, Xav."

Again, I rolled my eyes. My parents, who had found each other in their teenage years and been married ever since, were optimistic that all of their children would find the same happiness, insisting we tried telepathy with all girls of the right age. Crystal and I were the same age, but that was about all we had in common. Fate would have to work in some pretty strange ways for us to end up as soulfinders. Plus, it was apparent from our first meeting that she was not exactly keen on me.

"Yeah. Crystal."

"And have you tried talking to her?"

"She doesn't do telepathy, Dad," I told him, my way of explaining that we would have to live in another universe for Crystal Brook and I to ever end up together.

My parents were eager to meet Diamond and so Trace invited the family to his apartment. Since he was busy cooking for the event (thankfully he is less like Zed, who struggles to make toast, and more like Yves in that department), and I was already familiar with where they were staying, he asked me to pick up Diamond and Crystal after I finished work at the hospital, much to Crystal's disdain. I chatted to Diamond and found out that her and my brother were planning on getting hitched as soon as possible, which Mom would be ecstatic about.

Crystal remained silent in the back of my SUV, iPod plugged in on a high volume. She had claimed she was still feeling shaky after the mugging, and made herself scarce. My guess was that she was staying out of the way, feeling like a burden to her sister and I felt really bad for her, but she obviously didn't like me, so there wasn't much point in saying anything, especially not in front of Diamond.

Mom and Dad received Diamond, as they did all my brother's soulfinders, with embarrassing enthusiasm, accepting her as part of the family immediately. Mom engulfed Trace's slightly taken aback soulfinder in an enormous hug, exclaiming about how she had always wanted daughters and now had three. Zed, Yves and I hid our laughter as Phee and Sky went pale at Mom's suggestion of a bonding shopping trip.

I spent most of my time with Will, Vick and Uri, the soulfinder-less of our family. Victor, despite his lack of soul mate, seemed to be taking things well, unlike Uriel, who managed to fool everyone else while I knew better. Will was so laid back that, while he would have liked to find his soulfinder, he never worried about things like that, and I was trying to focus on more important things – getting into college and then actually paying for it.

"Xav, you're not doing well in the dating department at the moment, are you?" Victor smirked.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous, and because you know that you're so scary only the people you put behind bars would be willing to go out with you," I shot back, "and what the hell is that meant to mean anyway?"

"He's talking about Crystal, brother," Will chipped in.

"What about her?"

"How you like her but she obviously doesn't like you back." Uriel had decided to attack me as well, hiding his smile.

"I do not like Crystal. I have a soulfinder to worry about."

"And what if she is your soulfinder, Xav? She's the right age. We've all been talking about it behind your back." Vick decided to inform me.

"Great. Thanks for that guys," I said sarcastically, "but she is definitely not my soulfinder. We have nothing in common."

"And Sky and Zed did? She's right over there with Sky and Phee, Xav. I could always just go and tell her you like her. Set things in motion." Vick threatened, smirking.

"Do that and I will break your face," I promised.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic. I'm not too keen on this chapter but it's kind of a filler, so I'm sorry if it wasn't too exciting. **

**Anyway, thanks to guest reviewer Ruby and xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx for their reviews. **

**I'm not really sure if many people are reading this at the moment, so I'll update if I get a few more reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were consumed by days at the hospital, driving back and forth between Wrickenridge and Denver and preparing for Trace and Diamond's wedding. Trace informed me that the ceremony was going to take place just before Christmas, so that they could take their honeymoon over the holidays, which meant there was lots to and not a lot of time to do it in. He also said that they were having twelve bridesmaids and pageboys – all of Diamond's nieces and nephews. Wow. Lucky none of my brothers had kids yet.

"We're going to need a longer one here," Trace called to the tailor, indicating my suit. I groaned, as suit number five was carried over for me to try on.

"Trace, do we have to wear these flowers?" Zed asked, indicating the carnation pinned to his lapel. So little brother was still trying to maintain his masculine image, even though we all knew that his little soulfinder, Sky, had turned him soft.

"Yes, Zed. We're all having them. It's traditional. Don't be stupid," Trace replied, his patience wearing thin as he handed Victor a different shirt to try on.

"I can't believe I came all the way to Denver for this," Zed muttered under his breath, as Yves whacked him over the head.

"Well, I for one think you look dashing, brother," I grinned at Zed.

"Thank you, kind sir," he bowed. "I must say you are looking mighty fine yourself."

I looked down at my bare chest and my short trousers, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I wish I could go to the wedding like this. I hate wearing suits."

"Try that, and I will personally ensure you do not make it into the Church, Xav," Dad smiled at me, already proudly dressed. All of the men were being fitted for the wedding and, as the tallest of the family, Zed and I were still waiting for suits long enough.

When we were finally all fitted, we made our way outside to the parking lot, laden with shoes, jackets and shirts. I dumped mine in the boot of my Jeep carelessly (Mom would insist on ironing it all before the big day anyway), and was just about to head to the hospital when Trace stopped me.

"Xav, could you do me a favour?"

"That depends on what you're asking."

"Crystal's going back to Italy tomorrow, and Diamond and I were wondering if you'd be able to give her a ride to the airport?"

"Ooh, Crystal! Xav would be happy to drive her," Will grinned.

"Will," I spoke very slowly, as he seemed to be having a hard time understanding. "We've been over this."

"Oh, right. I remember now. You don't like Crystal," he winked at me, as Trace tried to hide his smirk. "Of course not."

"You should know that it is taking all of my self-control not to hit you right now." They weren't going to let this Crystal thing drop anytime soon.

"So you do like her, huh?"

"No, Will. I know that your very small brain has a hard time comprehending some things, but I've told you more than once," I smirked.

"Whether or not Xav likes Crystal-"

"Which he does not," I interrupted Trace.

"As I was saying," he pretended to glare at me, "Crystal still needs a ride to the airport. Could you pick her up tomorrow, Xav?"

"He'd be more than happy to, Trace" Yves said with a wicked grin.

"Could you promise me one more thing?"

"Why don't you just write me a list of all your demands, Trace?" I joked.

"Crystal's the right age. Her birthday's around the same time as yours. I want you to check that you're not soulfinders before she goes back to Venice."

"What?" Why was everyone speculating about Crystal and me? I didn't like her, and she didn't like me. We were about as compatible as oil and water.

"Just promise me, Xav."

"Fine, Trace. I promise."

…

I left the hospital at nine the next morning, giving me time to get a coffee before I had to pick Crystal up. Boy, was I going to need it. I shuffled into the hotel foyer early, probably resembling a zombie after working all night. Despite the caffeine now coursing through my system, I found it almost impossible to keep my eyes open, slumped in one of the chairs.

"Xav?" Someone was shaking me gently.

"Wha- Oh, it's you," I said, recognising Diamond. I must have fallen asleep after all. "Sorry, I pulled an all-nighter yesterday."

"Such an exciting social life you lead." I could guess who that was – the sarcastic tone couldn't be anyone else. Crystal dumped her case at my feet in annoyance, and I picked it up, trying to hide my smile. I had never annoyed anyone as much as Crystal before. Most girls laughed at everything I said. Crystal looked like she wanted to run a mile whenever she saw me.

"An all-nighter, at the hospital."

She looked surprised. Diamond elbowed her sister, as if reminding her to play nicely, informing her of my plans to study medicine. She quickly gave me the flight information, before Crystal could make some form of sarcastic response. I wondered if she had to do this all the time, or if it was just around me that Crystal got so irate. Probably the latter.

"We'd better get going then. See you later, Diamond. I'll make sure little sister gets her plane."

I carried Crystal's case outside, giving her some time to say goodbye to her sister. Determined not to annoy her, I opened the passenger door for her to get in. "Climb in, Beauty."

She looked confused. Perhaps she wasn't used to guys telling her she was beautiful? Personally, I couldn't understand why.

"So, you want to be a doctor then?"

"Hey, are we going to have a normal conversation?" I put the car into drive and looked for the signs to the airport. "Yup, if I can afford it. I'm trying to earn some money to pay my way through college."

She glanced at my clothes, as if wondering whether they were the reason I had no money. "But I thought your family was rich."

"No, we're not. Only Wonder Boy Yves has the dough and none of us will touch a cent, though he does try to sneakily give us stuff. Sorry to disappoint but we're just plain working folk." I told her about Mom and Dad's jobs as ski instructors in Wrickenridge, though I doubted she was listening. I caught a glimpse of what she was thinking about, and saw an image of myself floating through a hospital ward in a white lab coat, with nurses following adoringly. I bit back a laugh. So that's what she really thought of me.

"I don't know what it's like here, but European doctors have to be very careful how they address patients. Have you not heard of political correctness?"

"Heard, but in my opinion that's a fancy name for being polite."

"It might surprise you, but women like to be treated as equals. If you call your

Female patients 'cupcake' you'll find they slap you… with a writ."

This time I didn't bother to hold back my laughter. "Don't worry: I know where to draw the line. I'll just make sure I call the men 'cupcake' too so no one can accuse me of ignoring equal opportunities. But thanks for worrying about me, Beauty."

"Please stop calling me that." She crossed her arms and stared out of the window.

"Fine. Hey, Beau- my respected and very equal cupcake. What've I done to annoy you? Every time I talk to you, you get all riled up like a cat. I keep expecting that at any moment I'm going to get scratched to bits, you know, like Androcles."

She looked confused and irritated at the same time. OK, so she obviously didn't know who Androcles was. "I just don't like people who pretend I'm something I'm so clearly not."

"Huh? You've lost me." Why do all girls find it so impossible to accept compliments?

"It's not difficult. When you look at me, any comment about my appearance is going to be an insult or a lie."

I laughed. She really couldn't see it. "What?"

"OK, I'm tall: get over it. I want to be judged for who I am, not what people see."

"Ah, you are one of those intellectual girls who like to be admired for their brains rather than their beauty? I've heard Europe is full of those."

"I'm not intellectual," she said in a small voice. I couldn't understand why she was so insecure.

"Strange, because girls here are usually happy with praise of both. I like to make people – and here I do mean girls as I'm not into sweet-talking the other kind – I like to make them feel good about themselves. Inside and out." I winked at her with a grin and tried not to feel too rewarded as she blushed.

"Just don't feel you have to try with me."

I sighed. Why was it so difficult for her to have a normal conversation with me? "You are one complicated chick."

"Chick!"

I laughed as my statement had the designated effect. "Knew you'd rise to my bait! Just knew it. You have to realise, darlin', that 'tease' is my middle name."

"Oh, really? Did you know that 'punisher-of-those-who-call-girls-chicks' is mine?"

"Nope. That really trips of the tongue, doesn't it?" She was trying not to laugh.

"Just bear it in mind, Mr Benedict."

"Anything you say, Miss Brook."

I switched on the radio, trying to find out the baseball news for last night's match. I was going to watch the game with Will and Uriel at their place, but I'd had to work, and had only seen snippets of it while talking to a little boy with a broken leg, who'd been watching it on the TV in his room.

I flicked through the channels and 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train came on. I started to sing along, tapping the steering wheel, partly to annoy Crystal, and partly because, though I wouldn't care to admit it, I did like this song.

We arrived at Denver International Airport half way through the song, and it stopped as I cut the engine, leaving an awkward silence. I cleared my throat as I remembered my promise to Trace, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "Before you get out, Crystal, there's something I promised Trace I'd ask you." I suddenly felt nervous, not something that happened to me around girls.

"What's that? Is it something I can do for Trace in Venice? I'm happy to help, really I am, even if I give the impression I'm a bit…"

"Go on: even though you're…"

"A grump?"

I was unable to contain my laughter. "You said it. Yup, if you were one of the seven dwarfs, that's the one I'd pick for you."

"And you're what? Dopey?"

"Got it in one. He's my role model. But no, it was nothing like that he asked me. It's just that he's got this thing that I have got to check if I have a soulfinder bond with every Savant of the right date of birth even if it does seem, um, unlikely."

She inspected her nails uncomfortably, voicing how it was pretty much impossible that we were linked. Apparently, Diamond was the same as Trace. Damn, they were probably in on it together.

I agreed with her. "Yeah, exactly. But could we just do it, so I can say we tried?"

"Do what?" she squeaked, in embarrassment, and I didn't need to dip into her thoughts to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Crystal Brook, be ashamed of yourself, girl! We're in a public parking lot. No, not that. I just meant could I talk to you telepathically?!

"If you want me to be sick in your car, then be my guest."

I felt a wave of sympathy towards her. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes. I'm not joking. I get really, really sick when I try it with my family. It sounds stupid, but I'm not much of a Savant, and it seems that gift didn't quite take with me somehow."

I persisted and she finally agreed. "OK. Just a touch. And please, don't laugh at me if I am ill."

"Would I?" Wow, she really thought highly of me.

"Yes, you would."

I held out my hand for her. "Character assassin. I won't laugh. Pinkie promise."

She put her hand in mine and I reached out for her mind. It went well at first, until I brushed her mind gently.

"Can't" She jerked her hand back suddenly, trying not to cry.

"Just take deep breaths. It'll pass," I soothed.

I sat with her and waited for her to recover, wishing there was something I could do, but she wouldn't have let me use my gift on her. "I'm OK. Now do you believe me?"

"I never thought you were lying. I just… Look, Crystal, you know my gift?" She nodded in response. I began slowly, treading on eggshells. "It helps me see things. I sensed something was wrong in there but I can't tell more until I look deeper," I gestured to her head carefully, but it was obvious she didn't want me to look now, and I couldn't blame her.

I got out of the car and opened the door for her, making her promise to see a doctor who knew about Savants when she got back to Italy, since she clearly wasn't going to let me check.

"Goodbye, Crystal."

"Bye. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem. Take care." She practically ran for the terminal, looking worried as I watched her go. She probably couldn't wait to get as far away from me as possible.

I got back into my Jeep and pulled out my phone, wanting to make amends for having upset her. _Hey, Lion, Let me know how it goes with the doctor. Androcles_

As I pulled out of the parking lot, strangely a little sad to see her go, I heard my phone buzz with a reply.

_Grrr._

**AN: Hey. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You're all amazing! :) Sorry about the length of this chapter – I got slightly carried away… :3 And I'm so sorry to anyone who's been waiting for the time it took to update. My laptop decided to break down on me and then a little something called The Vampire Diaries started up again (Ian. Fricking. Somerhalder.), and then this thing called The Mortal Instruments decided to take over my life… Anyway, thank you for reading. The next chapter should be considerably faster (I hope) ;) **

**Bye! x**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes closed with effort as I lifted the dumbbell above my chest for what must have been the thousandth time. I was lying on my back on the bench press, dressed in sweatpants, with Green Day blaring from the speakers next to me.

Things had not been good for me the past week or so. Since Crystal left for Venice, I had finished my work experience placement at the hospital. Trace was still spending most of his time in Denver with Diamond, but he brought her home frequently to see Mom and Dad. Yves and Phee had also returned home from college for the holidays and it felt as it, wherever I turned, I was being suffocated by soulfinders that I could never seem to get away from.

Despite my happiness for my brothers' good fortune, I had never found it easy being around them and their other halves, as it just served as a constant and painful reminder of what I would probably never have. Recently though, it had been getting even worse and I was unexplainably miserable almost all the time. For the first time since I was eleven and my parents told me I couldn't pursue a career in skiing, because of what we were, I felt completely lost and had no idea what I was doing with my life, almost as if there was a huge hole, with a vital part of me missing.

In an attempt to escape from all of this, I had thrown myself into exercising with a vengeance. I had always been extremely active, and exercise was good for relieving stress, as well as serving as an excellent distraction, so it had begun to pretty much consume my entire life.

I was by no means out of shape. I worked out almost every day, and went skiing most days too. But right now, sweat was trickling down my forehead and my hair was damp around the hairline, despite the fact that the garage was always cool. My heart was racing and my arms were burning.

"Xav!" Will opened the door to the garage and bellowed over my music. I ignored him and carried on lifting. I could imagine him rolling his eyes as he turned off the music.

"Hey!" I set the dumbbell down on the stand and sat up, "I was listening to that!"

"Uh huh. We noticed. From upstairs. It was pretty hard to miss, considering it was causing the entire house to shake."

I used telekinesis to summon my towel and wiped my face. "What can I say? I am looking for a welcome distraction."

"That's the other thing. Mom sent me to come and see what the hell is wrong with you. She said you've been in here for almost _two hours_, Xav."

"I'm trying to get into shape," I shrugged.

"Nice try. You work out all the time," he said, "what's wrong, Xav?"

I just stared at him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he reassured me, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. If you must know, it's nothing really. Just soulfinder stuff."

I didn't need to say anything else. With the exceptions of Trace, Yves and Zed, we were all in the same boat. Trace didn't take Zed finding Sky too well, and when he himself found Diamond, it was really hard for Uriel, and apparently me as well. I can tell that even Victor, who is otherwise impossible to read, struggles with it sometimes.

Will sighed dramatically and smiled at me. "When is it not about a soulfinder?"

I shrugged. "Never, apparently."

"So what's going on?"

"I honestly have no idea. I thought I was okay with the whole thing, but it turns out I'm not. And I've finished working at the hospital, so I'm not really sure what to do with myself."

"Xav," Will said, "look man, we've all felt like this before. It happened to me after I finished high school, and I'm sure it'll happen again when I finish college. You feel useless, because you don't have a job or a soulfinder to live for. It's normal, I guess. It's just unfortunate that it happened for you the week after Trace met Diamond, because it's just making it worse. But you can't just sit in the garage and exercise yourself to death." He grinned at me. "I'm sure that, with Yves' new development, you'll find your soulfinder, and I'll be insanely jealous when you do. But in the meantime, why don't you give the bench press a rest? It's not going to magically find your soulfinder for you. And Mom's made dinner for everyone. They did not, by the way, enjoy the music."

I groaned, even though I felt better. "Everyone's here?"

"You should know that I am personally offended at that."

I grinned. "Sorry. I just kind of wanted to be by myself. I did not want to listen to Trace and Diamond talking about their wedding, and Mom being paranoid and repeatedly asking me what it wrong."

"You and me both. At least there's food though, huh?"

Food? Will's so laid back, I doubt he ever worries about finding his other half. His outlook is that everything will just fall into place and that, in the meantime, he may as well sleep as much as he possibly can, eat loads of food and go to a ton of parties. I envied him for that.

"Mom said dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes," he informed me.

I nodded and got up to leave, taking my towel with me. Will was sitting by one of Dad's motorcycles, admiring it. I stopped as I reached the door, and turned around.

"Hey, Will?"

He looked up.

"Thanks, man."

He grinned at me. "Anytime."

The hot water of the shower scalded my skin, but I didn't bother to turn it down. Pounding down like a tropical monsoon, it massaged my aching muscles and forced them to relax. I scrubbed my hair and body after exercising for so long, and climbed out ten minutes later, my head a whole lot clearer.

I pulled on some dark jeans and a grey T-shirt, and towel dried my hair, which usually looked okay with minimal effort. Stopping briefly in my room to put on a belt and some socks, I made my way downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

Will must have told the others part of what I had talked to him about, as I sensed that they were all being very careful around me, not quite sure what to say.

"Xav, honey!" Mom gave me a hug and ushered me towards a seat in between Victor and Zed. "You look nice. Sit down there next to your brothers."

Why was I suddenly being treated like a five year old? This did not go unnoticed by Zed, who was smirking next to me.

"Not funny, Zed," I said, before he could say anything. He just shrugged and turned to his other side, to talk to Sky.

"Xav?" It was Victor.

I turned to talk to him. "What's up?"

"Will told me about what's going on with you. I just wanted to let you know that you're welcome at my apartment any time. And I'm sure that, if you wanted, Trace or I could find something for you to do where we work."

"Thanks, man."

Mom was serving dinner onto plates for everyone, with Dad helping out. We were having her paella, which is my all-time favourite, and after working out in the garage for hours, I was starving.

Mom and Dad always like to know what is going on with us. While they spoke to Yves, Phee, Will and Uriel about college, and asked Zed and Sky about their senior year so far at high school, I mainly just listened to the conversation, whilst shamelessly stuffing my face. Victor rolled his eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

"So," Dad said, "how's preparation for the wedding going?"

"Great," Trace replied, "Diamond's sister is seeing to the dresses and catering in London, and her other sister and her husband are sorting out everything with the bridesmaids and pageboys."

"Not to mention Crystal and Xav," Diamond added.

Crystal and Xav? What?

"You didn't tell me you were helping, Xav," Mom said excitedly.

"Um, yeah. I forgot to mention it. I'm, er, helping with-"

"With the bachelor and bachelorette parties," Diamond interrupted, sensing I'd forgotten due to the events of the past week. I smiled at her, half gratefully, and half apologetically for forgetting that I was meant to be helping with the wedding.

"We're flying out to Venice on the fifth, Xav," Diamond informed me, since I seemed to need reminding about everything.

"Oh, that reminds me, Xav," Trace said suddenly, "did you do that thing I asked you to do?"

"What thing?"

"Did you try talking to Crystal telepathically?"

I told him what had gone on, somehow managing to ignore the strange and sudden shooting pain going all the way through my heart.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, so I'm back! And I am, once again, really sorry. I had really bad writer's block and when I finally figured out what to say, I realised that my new computer doesn't have Word. :( **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, if you did. :) You're all amazing!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and that you all had an amazing Christmas! And Happy New Year! :D **

**Bye! x**


End file.
